blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 122
is the 122nd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Solid Silva and Alecdora Sandler are in disbelief that they have lost, Yuno comments about how the elite crumble to pieces when they fall. As Asta compliments Yuno on his win, Yuno compliments Asta on his win, too, but also calls him a weed, which Asta does not like. Charmy Pappitson also compliments Yuno on his win and offers him some food. Yuno reflects on how replenishing his energy is important, so he accepts the food and thanks her for it. Charmy is lovestruck and falls to the ground. Asta then compliments Noelle Silva on how she defeated her brother, to which Noelle replies that she held back to keep Solid alive. She thinks about how she can still pull off two more Sea Dragon's Roars thanks to the Mana Skin-training, and that she is going to be chosen as one of the Royal Knights. As En Ringard compliments Noelle, she notes how his personality is different when he was using the Talking Mr. Mushroom and thanks him for his help. Julius Novachrono tells everyone that all the matches were incredible and that he is looking forward to the next one, while Augustus Kira Clover XIII tells them to entertain him even further. Julius announces that they will be moving onto the second round but before that he has his mages change the landscape. As Asta is amazed that the battlefield is changing, he suddenly notices something. Julius announces that they need the participants to fight in all kinds of different circumstances to best ascertain their abilities, and that they will be fighting on the new stage for the second round. As the first match of the second round is about to begins, Team C heads to the battlefield while Kirsch Vermillion comments about how even through the stage changes, his beauty never will. He also says that the fates of the filthy will not change and that he will wipe the world clean of Team B. As Asta says that he can cling on pretty tight, Mimosa tells Kirsch that Asta is not filthy and that Kirsch should be the one to prepare himself. Magna Swing tells Asta not to go easy on him since he will give it his all, with which Asta agrees. "Xerx" thinks about how he is up against someone who is royalty, and tells his teammates that they should show everyone their teamwork. Asta says that the rogue looked uneasy when stage shifted, and suspects that "Xerx" had traps set all over the battlefield. Realizing that Asta can sens Ki, "Xerx" confirms that he set all the traps yesterday when he found out where the exam was being held, which surprises Mimosa because it was highly confidential, and she wonders who the rogue is. Asta says that it is not fair, but "Xerx" counters that this was also part of showing his skills and that there is no rule against it. As Asta fumes, Mimosa thinks about how cute Asta is when cornered. Asta demands that "Xerx" tell them the locations of the traps, but the rogue refuses since the enemy might find them out. When "Xerx" says that will do things his way, Asta gets angry and says that he will do things his way, too. The two men then trade insults. As the match begins, Kirsch comments about how Mimosa has lost herself by fighting with the those filth and that he will release her from those commoner filth. Kirsch then uses his magic to cover the entire battlefield and decides that Asta and "Xerx" should repent their filthiness within his beautiful magic. Mimosa cannot find an opening within her brother's magic, and "Xerx" decides to wait for the enemy fall into his trap since he cannot move recklessly. Concentrating with the Demon-Slayer Sword out in front of himself, Asta partially covers himself with Anti Magic, which shocks his teammates. Asta spins rapidly and releases flying slashes of Anti Magic that not only dispel all of the cherry blossoms but also the traps that "Xerx" had set up. As the other participants wonder what is going on since all the cherry blossoms are disappearing, Kirsch wonders what that disgusting black mass was. As Asta finishes dispelling all the cherry blossoms, Mimosa comments about how incredible that was while "Xerx" questions what Asta has done. Asta comments about how that was the first time the rogue has talked to him with his own words, and suggests that they should work together and fight. "Xerx" insults Asta, while Kirsch says that that was not beautiful at all. Fights *Team B vs. Team C Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used References Navigation fr:Chapitre 122